


From Here to There

by caughtinthenow



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, more tags to come, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtinthenow/pseuds/caughtinthenow
Summary: This is just a quick place to put all my shorter filled prompts from Tumblr!





	1. The Redemption Challenge (Mavin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @mavin4ever prompted: 
> 
> Michael and Gavin aren’t dating and they are finally together in an episode of On the Spot, and the team they going against is Lindsay and Barbara. You can give them both cute and funny team names and a brief summary of what happened in the game (such as they played cunning linguistics and Barb and Lindsay won or they played impromptu pitch which Michael and Gavin lost again) So Michael and Gavin end up having to do the redemption challenge. And Jon says that since they’re best friends, they should have a kiss to tie up the game. Lindsay and Barb freak out, and Barb can mention that this will make up for them not kissing on the extra life stream in 2016. So Michael and Gavin kiss, and of course Jon, Lindsay, and Barb freak out, taking videos and pictures, and Lindsay can scream something like “Finally my dreams have come true!”

“…I don’t know what the hell just happened. Not sure if I should even give points to that,” Jon said, staring at Michael and Gavin. Michael held his head in his hands, shaking it as he laughed.

“I don’t know what you were expecting, Jon, the card said I had to moan every word out,” Gavin replied in defense. Michael raised his head, staring at Gavin with annoyance.

“Yeah but you’re the dumbass that took it to that level, you fucking idiot,” he retorted, shaking his head at Gavin. In all truthfulness, the sounds that had come out of Gavin had done something to him, but Michael wasn’t about to admit that to anyone, especially to Gavin.

“But Micool….” Gavin pouted leaning against his friend. Michael rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

“ _But Micool_ …” Michael mocked.

Jon cleared his throat. “So that’s the bar that the Cheeky Bois set, which if you can’t tell, is low, let’s see what the Real Mavin Shippers have for us,” he announced, pausing as he waited for the prompt to pop up on the screen.

_How to Time Travel._

Lindsay immediately leaned over to Barbara, whispering something into the other’s ear. Barbara grinned, glancing over to Jon, who just nodded. If Michael and Gavin had been paying attention, they might have noticed that something was going on, something was being planned.

“Cheeky Bois, are you going to use your diddle card this round? You might need it,” Jon asked cheerfully, turning to Michael and Gavin. Gavin started to open his mouth, but Michael shook his head.

“No, I think we’re going to save them for the last round,” he cheerfully replied. Jon raised an eyebrow but nodded.

“Sixty seconds on the clock then, starting with Lindsay!”

“To”

“Time”

“Travel”

“You”

“Have”

“To”

_DING_

Michael grinned. “Fist”

Lindsay just shook her head. “A”

“Giant”

“Teddy”

“Bear.”

“Then”

“You”

“Must”

DING

“Balls” Gavin proudly announced.

“Deep”

“In”

DING

Michael was silent a few moments. “Salad.”

“Then”

“You”

“Can”

“Jump”

“Into”

DING

“Michael” Gavin instantly replied.

“Because”

“He”

“Controls”

“Time.”

“Done?”

Michael clutched his stomach, unable to stop laughing.

“Oh, dear God, what just happened?!” Jon gasped as he tried to calm himself down.

“Honestly? I’m not actually sure what happened there either, but I know a motherfucking Timelord!” Lindsay beamed, shooting rocket fingers at Michael. Michael stood up, bowing to the crowd.

“Let’s read that back…”

_To time travel you have to fist a giant teddy bear. Then you must balls deep in salad. Then you can jump into Michael because he controls time. Done?_

“At least we actually got to our point!” Barbara pointed out to Jon.

“Hey, if Gavin wasn’t there having sex with himself, we might have actually gotten something out!” Michael called out. “I call bullshit!”

Jon shook his head. “I’m totally giving points to the Real Mavin Shippers on that. Though five points for Gavin for the most interesting moans I’ve seen and heard so far…”

As the four of them waited for the points to tally up, Jon read an ad. Much to his annoyance, Michael and Gavin were abusing the Golden Gus, while Lindsay casually began to steal things from Jon’s desk, one item at a time. He looked at the three of them tiredly, then turned to the camera, staring straight at it.

“Let’s see those damn scores,” he announced, still staring straight into the camera.

’15 vs 69’

“You know what that means?”

Barbara and Lindsay smiled evilly at each other, then at the boys. “Oh, Jon, can I say it?” Barbara teased. Jon nodded quickly. “The Cheeky Bois suck and have to do the redemption challenge!”

Michael noticed she looked way too pleased by this than she should, causing a moment of concern to rise in Michael. 

“So, since you don’t have enough points, I’m going to need both of you do the redemption challenge. It was supposed to be Gavin’s favorite game, the cookie challenge, but the girls came up with a better challenge at the beginning of the show, and I think I like that idea much more. So, for what, fifty-four points, the two of you must kiss. I’ll throw an extra thirty-one points in though, making you be at a nice even one hundred points!” Jon announced.

“It can’t be stupid either! No bullshit kissing. We want real kisses like we were promised at Extra Life,” Lindsay threw in.

“And it has to last longer than a few seconds!” Barbara added.

Gavin and Michael looked at each other with wide eyes. Neither had seen that coming, not even from a mile away. Before Gavin could react though, Michael was pulling him closer. Gavin froze completely, shocked that Michael was doing it. He could feel his heart racing, and the closer he got to Michael, the more he could have sworn that he could hear Michael’s heart. “It’s just a kiss boi,” Michael said, looking at Gavin with a small smile. Gavin stared at him, still shocked.

Michael gently swooped in, lips pressing against Gavin’s. Gavin tensed up as Michael kissed him, and for a moment, his brain went berserk. He could feel the radiating heat from Michael’s cheek. The room was silent, but right as Gavin closed his eyes, he saw Barbara whipping out her phone. Fuck it, he decided. He relaxed against Michael’s lips, kissing back.

When Gavin began kissing back, Michael forgot where he was. Instead, he hungrily dove into the kiss, something inside of him taking over. If it wasn’t for the fact that he heard a ‘whoop’ come from the audience, he was pretty sure that he would have lasted a lot longer. Pulling back from Gavin, he flushed.

Jon and Lindsay were fanning themselves jokingly, while Barbara continued to film. “And that friends is how you get Mavin to kiss,” she announced eagerly, and then promptly clicking something and dropping her phone.

“Finally! My dreams have come true!” Lindsay squealed, earning herself a glare from both the boys. Most of the crowd cheered, while some seemed to just be laughing. Michael could practically feel the people on Tumblr rejoicing right then.

“Forget eighty-five points. One thousand points to the Cheeky Bois!”


	2. Challenge Accepted (Mavin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @mavin4ever prompted: 
> 
> Michael and Gavin were a couple and had been dating for about 3 months or so. And one day in the office, Gavin gets cold and asks to borrow Michael’s hoodie, and Michael gives it over. But all throughout the day, anytime Michael sees Gavin with the hoodie on, Michael stops Gavin in his tracks and fiddled with the hoodie (straightening out any wrinkles or making sure the little hoodie strings are even) and by the end of the day, where the main six are working in the office, Michael goes to adjust the hoodie one more time, but this time it’s longer and sweeter and more sensual. Gavin gets flustered as the group starts to notice this and Gavin says, “Michael, please stop. People are staring.” And Michael takes this as a challenge and smirks slyly as he slowly kisses Gavin’s neck and brings down a bit of the hoodie to expose some of his collarbone. By now, Jeremy, Jack, Ryan, and Geoff have really picked up on what’s happening, and someone yells, “Christ get a room!”

Gavin was trying to focus on his work, he really was. He would be getting a lot more done if it wasn’t for the fact that the room was unusually cold for the day. They were in the middle of recording a new Play Pals, and so far, it wasn’t working out very well for him. “Michael…” Gavin sighed, finally giving in.

Michael paused the game, turning to look at his boyfriend. “What’s up, Gav?” he asked, debating whether he should pause the webcam. Gavin shrugged.

“It’s cold Michael, can I brow your jacket, Michael?” He asked, looking at the other with hopeful eyes. Michael quickly took off his jacket, handing it over.

“Just don’t get shit on it, I actually like that jacket,” Michael announced, draping it over Gavin. Gavin hummed in delight. The fact that Michael was so quick to give him the jacket made him feel warm inside, despite being so cold. Beaming, Gavin slipped his arms into the jacket, immediately zipping it up.

“Thank you!” He chirped, leaning over to peck Michael on the cheek. Michael blushed immediately but quickly cleared his throat, looking straight at the camera.

“And that’s what to do when you boyfriend is stupidly cold all the time,” he announced, hitting resume on their game.

–

The problem with loaning out his jacket to Gavin, Michael realized, was the fact that it meant he was constantly staring at Gavin, more than he usually was. He’d notice the little things too, such as a wrinkle or the collar was flipped up. He also noticed just how Gavin looked in the jacket. He made the mental note to lend things to Gavin more often.

The two of them were coming back from lunch with Jeremy. Gavin and Jeremy seemed to be in a heated conversation about what they were going to be doing in Minecraft that afternoon. Jeremy was mentioning something that he had learned online, while Gavin was pointing out they didn’t have any of the proper tools to do that yet.

Michael’s eyes locked on a particularly annoying wrinkle on Gavin’s side. Reaching over, he smoothed the material, making the wrinkle disappear. Gavin, not expecting Michael to do that, felt himself jump. “Michael!” he gasped, staring at the other.

“You had a wrinkle, it was bothering me,” Michael shrugged. Jeremy glanced over to the two of them but didn’t say anything. After all, it was Michael and Gavin after all.

–

“Oh  _Michael_ ,” Gavin hummed, a huge smirk on his face. Michael turned his attention from his monitor towards Gavin. Gavin was happily holding a camera. “We’re going to shoot something for a Between the Games, did you want in, Michael?” he asked, tilting back and forth excitedly.

“Depends, what’re we doing?” he asked.

“We’ve been getting a crap ton of snack from the AHWU mail, and we’d figured we’d do a blind taste testing,” Jack announced, pointing towards the flimsy table set up at the side of the office. Michael raised an eyebrow, not sure how he felt about this video.

“We’re all going to have a go at it in partners!” Gavin announced, already moving towards Michael. Michael sighed. “You’re my partner because it’s only natural right Michael?” he said, looking up hopefully at Michael.

“So, we’re going fail then,” Michael joked, earning a large pout from Gavin.

The first team up was Ryan and Jeremy, who was both doing poorly and great at the same time. It almost seemed as though Jeremy was a bit better at it than Ryan was, but Ryan’s defense was that Jeremy would eat anything. As the two of them continued, Michael glanced over a Gavin, noticing that the strings on the jacket were completely uneven. Michael frowned. He reached over, under the camera as he adjusted them. Gavin shot him an amuse looked, but he shivered when Michael slid his hand down Gavin’s chest, allowing him to continue filming. He hadn’t noticed, but Jack had been watching them the whole time.

–

Throughout the rest of the day, Michael couldn’t help it. He started seeing increasingly things he could fix, and the reactions he got from Gavin after fixing things? It was priceless. The day was coming to an end, and they were recording one last thing. Thankfully for Michael, they weren’t using face cams that day, just plain and simple mics. Gavin was squawking about something that Ryan had done about him, while the rest of the guys were just laughing. Right after the round ended, something went wonky with Jack’s game, causing the whole game to crash.

While Ryan and Jack scrambled to fix the situation, Gavin leaned in again Michael, muttering something about how he was so close to winning that round. Michael just patted Gavin on the leg, trying not to laugh too hard. While he had found it hilarious what Ryan had done, Gavin was his boi, and the last thing he needed to do was make Gavin even more annoyed about it. He looked over, noticing one last thing wrong with the jacket. Shaking his head, he started to adjust the collar, trying to flatten it. Gavin stiffened against him, especially after Michael took his time fixing it. Michael smirked, letting his hand gently caress Gavin’s shoulder.

Finally, Michael dropped his hand, allowing it to rest against Gavin’s leg. He started innocently, just laying his hand there, however, it didn’t take long before he was slowly caressing it. Gavin gave a small squeak, wiggling slightly. “Michael…” he whimpered out, giving the other a small warning. Michael just smirked as his hand traveled. “Michael…Stop, they’re looking at us,” he whispered. Michael smirked as he glanced around. Sure enough, everyone was staring at them, eyebrows raised.

Challenge accepted. He reached up again, messing with the freshly fixed collar as he leaned in. Pushing the collar down, he slowly began peppering Gavin’s neck with small kisses. “Michael,” Gavin murmured, face now completely flushed. He continued to place small kisses on the exposed skin, until he saw the other’s work, revealing his handiwork from the previous nice.

“Christ, get a fucking room!” Geoff yelled. “The games about to start again, save that shit for home!”

Michael pulled back, the smirk forever glued to his face. Oh, he would. He would indeed. 


	3. Promise (Mavin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Theyre a mess but i love them" 
> 
> \--  
> Gavin and his boyfriend just broke up, and immediately Gavin comes to Michael. They both make some revelations.

Michael woke up to his doorbell ringing multiple times. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up. The doorbell went off again. Letting out a long groan, Michael got up. Whoever it was, he knew he was about to absolutely murder them. Reaching out, he roughly opened the door. Standing on the other side, he saw Gavin. The man was holding a six pack of beer and looked exhausted. “Why the fuck are you here?” Michael muttered. Gavin pushed past him, entering his friend’s apartment. “Sure Gavin, go ahead and coming in,” Michael groaned, closing the door.

Gavin flopped down onto the couch, looking up at him. “I brought beer,” he said, holding the pack of beer up. Michael rubbed his eyes tiredly, shaking his head.

“It’s three in the morning Gavin,” He snapped. Gavin shrugged, setting the pack down next to him on the couch. Michael watched as Gavin twisted the cap off one, staring down at it.

“It’s also a Friday night,” he pointed out. Michael rolled his eyes.

“Yeah well, some of us had to do shit early in the morning yesterday, and have plans for Saturday that don’t involve lack of sleep. Why aren’t you bothering your boyfriend or something like that?” He asked. Gavin tensed up for a moment, not looking at Michael.

“Because you’re my Boi, Michael, I’d rather hang out with you,” he replied, looking up at Michael with a sad smile. Something suddenly didn’t feel right, and Michael could feel his mood shift immediately. He sat down next to Gavin, grabbing a beer.

“What happened?” he asked. Gavin shook his head quickly.

“Honestly? I don’t really want to talk about him right now?” he said. Michael frowned, looking at Gavin with concern. He wanted to push the subject, but he knew better. He knew that when Gavin was ready, he’d probably talk about it. He nodded slowly, trying to accept it.

“What do you want to do then?” he asked. Gavin shrugged.

“Got any good movies?”

\--

When the movie had ended, neither of them made any effort to turn it off. Michael had been dozing off and on since mid-movie. The room felt abnormally warm, though he was sure it probably had to do with the beer and the fact that Gavin was being abnormally clingy. Sure, they were always close to each other, and Michael would be lying if he said they had never cuddled before. So, there they were, cuddling under a blanket, and Michael loved it.

“We got in a fight,” Gavin sleepily mumbled, pulling the blanket over his shoulders. Michael’s body tensed up. Immediately, thoughts started flying through his mind. He had met Gavin’s boyfriend a couple of times, the guy was big, and looked as though he could break Michael in half at any point.

“Did he…?” Michael said, looking at Gavin concerned. Gavin’s eyes went wide, immediately shaking his head.

“God no, he’d never do that. Pretty sure he’s never hurt anything in his life. No just…we were talking about something, and I mentioned you, and he got visibly annoyed. It happens every time I mention you, you know?” He admitted. Michael froze, unable to look at Gavin. Oh. “I’ll save you the details but it just progressively got worse, and he broke up with me. Told me he couldn’t be with someone who was obviously hung up on someone else,” he explained, not looking at Michael.

Oh. _Oh_.

“And as much as I tried to deny it, I realized he was right. Then I realized I’m a mess, this huge mess of a person. So I walked out of his apartment and messed around a bit. Hit a bar, took some shots, tried to get it. Then I bought the beer and found myself on your doorstep without realizing,” he continued, peering at Michael. Michael wasn’t sure how to process everything. In fact, he was pretty sure his brain was frazzled.

“So you…having feelings…for _me_?” Michael said, trying to adjust to the words. He watched the color drain from Gavin’s face as he nodded. “I don’t…I...” Michael mumbled, the words stuck in his throat. Why was it so hard to understand or even accept? Why was it bothering him? He stared at Gavin, trying to find the words, but nothing would come out. He just gaped at Gavin. Gavin looked pained and rejected, and Michael desperately wanted to get something out of his mouth. Normally he’d have something to say, he’d have a lot of words to say.

There was no way Gavin had feelings for him. No absolute way. “You’re joking, right?” He murmured. Gavin flinched, and Michael immediately knew that he had said the wrong thing. Suddenly Gavin was getting up, moving too fast for Michael to register.

“Forget it, night boi,” he mumbled, walking towards the front door. Michael didn’t move, though his brain was screaming for him to. He watched as Gavin disappeared out the door. He didn’t even know what time it was, or how Gavin had even got there in the first place.

Everything started to seep in for Michael. Gavin had feelings for him. Actual had feelings for him, and wasn’t joking around about it. Gavin and his boyfriend had broken up because of said feelings, and Gavin had naturally come to him.

Now Gavin was walking away.

\--

Gavin didn’t answer any of his texts or calls. He didn’t answer the door, no matter how many times he knocked or rang the doorbell. He knew Gavin had been on social media, mostly because Facebook declared him single, but even on social media Gavin was ignoring him.

Without having Gavin talking to him, it gave him a lot of time to think. Gavin had feelings for him, and everything was making sense. It made sense why Gavin was always so clingy, why he was always playfully flirting, and why Michael always seemed to catch Gavin staring at him.

There were a lot of things Michael felt towards his best friend, he had never just thought about the possibility of his feelings being something more than platonic. Of course, the more he thought about it, the more things started to click. He had always felt protective of Gavin, and maybe a bit jealous of his boyfriend. When he and Gavin touched, even if it was on accident, he always felt a spark run through him. When Gavin smiled at him, he had always felt like he was on cloud nine.

So maybe, just maybe, that was something more than platonic. Maybe he felt something more for Gavin than just wanting to be his best friend. Maybe he realized, he had been in love with Gavin and hadn’t even realized it.

On Monday, he had raced to work. It was the only place he knew Gavin would be and couldn’t ignore him completely. He came early and waited patiently for Gavin to arrive. Everyone started coming in, getting their day started, but Gavin still hadn’t come in. He let out a long sigh, tearing his eyes away from the door.

“Hey Geoff, have you heard from Gavin?” Michael asked. Geoff shrugged.

“He called yesterday asking for part of the day off. The kid rarely takes time off so I let him,” he shrugged. Michael sighed softly. “Why?”

Michael chewed his lip for a second, shaking his head. “We were just supposed to film a Play Pals this morning,” he explained. Geoff nodded.

“Well, you probably could do it this afternoon?” he suggested. Michael nodded immediately, knowing he didn’t want to push the topic too much.

\--

When Gavin did come in, he didn’t look at Michael. In fact, he didn’t say a single word to him. He looked as though he was completely avoiding Michael. It felt strange, having Gavin avoid him. He tried to find an opportunity to talk to Gavin, but the man seemed to always have an excuse or some way to avoid him.

He tried his best to put himself in situations where Gavin had to talk to him, especially in games, but Gavin wasn’t saying much in response, only enough to make it appear he wasn’t ignoring him. He seemed perfectly fine talking to everyone else, but not Michael.

Michael tried to catch him after work, but Gavin had to be on the podcast. The next couple of days seemed to mirror Monday. Gavin would avoid him, and wouldn’t speak to him. He’d make every excuse to be away from Michael, and Michael was done with it.

“We have to record Play Pals,” He said, looking directly at Gavin. He got up, leaving Gavin sitting in the main office. He made his way to the recording room, and waited for Gavin to follow. At first, he wasn’t sure if Gavin would follow, but a few minutes later, Gavin was sitting next to him in the room. It was absolutely silent. The two of them sat next to each other, both feeling awkward.

“I thought about what you said to me last week,” he started. Gavin’s face crumpled, and he started to open his mouth. “No, just wait. Let me talk, and if you don’t like what you hear or whatever, then we’ll record and I’ll leave you alone,” he hissed, looking hard at his friend. Gavin glanced down but nodded. “I honestly hadn’t thought of you more than a friend at that point. Nothing had registered in my brain that I felt anything besides that. When you told me that night, well my brain broke a bit. I mean, can you blame me? It was super late at night and I had been drinking. I couldn’t process what you said, and then when I did, it was too late. Yes, Gavin, you’re a freaking mess. You’re an absolute mess, but you know what? I love you.”

It was Gavin’s turn to just stare at him. He stared at him long and hard, not saying anything. The room was dead silent, and Michael wasn’t sure what he was going to do.

“Are you…being serious?” He finally asked. Michael nodded.

“Dead serious. And if you had given me more than a couple of seconds to process what you were saying on Friday night, you probably would have known this that night,” he murmured, sighing softly. Gavin blushed, looking away.

“So... what now then?” He asked. Michael shrugged.

“Honestly? I’m not sure. I don’t want to just automatically become your boyfriend or something. I mean, you just broke up with your other boyfriend, people would think I’m the rebound. But maybe in a couple of weeks, we could go on a date, and maybe see where things go from there?” he suggested.

“But Michael…” Gavin whined. Michael shook his head.

“But Michael my ass, give it time Gavin. Take time to get over him, I’ll be waiting for you till then,” he hummed, reaching to turn the Xbox on.

“Promise?” Gavin asked. Michael chuckled.

“I promise.”


	4. Just A Cookie (No Ship, Ryan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt with gta ryan :I will kill you. Death will become of you swiftly. This is your end!” Gavin/ michael :“Dude. It’s just one cookie!”

It was one of those days, those days when Ryan knew he probably shouldn’t have gotten out of bed, and probably shouldn’t have even considered going on the heist. Still, a job was a job, and Ryan was not going to be the guy that wimp out just because he knew deep down he shouldn’t bother getting out of bed.

It had been one thing after another. First, he realized, he was out of diet coke, which meant that before he did anything for the heist, he had to take his ass to the store and get some diet coke. Then, while on the heist, one of his idiot crew members hadn’t been paying enough attention, and he found himself being shot in the left shoulder. Of course, he was the Vagabond though, so he did his job, just like he should, pain and all. The, he found out his damn car had been impounded by the police due to the way he parked, which in his defense, had been partially inside of the parking lane. To top it all off, their usual doctor was busy, which meant that he had to take the time to take a different doctor hostage long enough to get them to fix him up.

So all he wanted to do when they got back to the penthouse was lock himself away with the new pack of diet coke, play some video games to blow off steam, and maybe binge the box of the Girl Scout cookies he had been hoarding. It seemed like a simple enough plan. After all, he deserved it.

He sped past his crew mates, making a beeline for the kitchen. Hidden away in the back of the freezer, behind all the frozen vegetables that Jack had insisted they buy but none of them really ate, he had hidden his last box of girl scout cookies. At the time, it had seemed like the perfect spot. Yet when he pulled the box out, he immediately frowned. Something was not right.

Marching to the living room, he angrily looked around. “Alright, which of you fuckers took it,” he snapped, looking around angrily. Everyone stared at him blankly, as though he was insane. He thrust the cookie box out, waving it around. “Which of you opened my damn box of cookies and took a cookie,” he asked, glaring at them. Everyone looked around at each other. In the back, he could hear Gavin squeak slightly, with Michael hushing him. “I  _will_  kill you. Death will become of you swiftly. This is your  _end_!” he growled, walking slowly towards the two.

“Dude. It’s just one cookie. We didn’t think it’d matter,” Michael said defensively. Ryan shook his head angrily.

“Do you know how  _long_  I’ve been saving these cookies?” he hissed. Gavin glanced at Michael, who just shook his head. “I’ve been saving them for a very long time, just for a shitty day like this,” he muttered.

“We’ll buy you another box, Ryan,” Gavin squeaked, still concerned about the fact that their friend was overly angry over a simple box of cookies.

Ryan let out a long sigh. “Make sure you get Samoas,” he muttered, turning away from the group. He stormed away, marching up to his room. Moments later, the slam of a door rang through the penthouse.

Geoff turned to Michael and Gavin. “Don’t touch that asshole’s food ever again.”

“Got it…” the two mumbled. No one else said anything for awhile, but in the distance, they could hear Ryan yelling at something. Everyone looked at each other, shaking their heads. They could all agree on one thing for sure, Ryan could be one scary motherfucker.


	5. Couldn't leave (Jeremwood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what about angsty fahc "i care about you maybe a little too much maybe a little more than my teammates and uh oh abandoning you is mission critical but im not sure i can handle that".

Jeremy knew none of them could die, it was a perk of being immortal. He knew that no matter what came at them, they’d live on. He usually used this fact to his advantage too, making sure to test the limits. He’d done plenty of stupid things, most of the time alongside Gavin and Michael. Living life recklessly had become one of his favorite things to do.

Sometimes he wondered if he was  _too_  reckless. Sure, he knew that he could be put into any situation and come out alive, but what if they weren’t immortal forever? What if one day they tempted fate too much and couldn’t come back?

“We’ve got the money, heading to Chiliad now,” Michael announced over the radio. Jeremy sucked in a breath, knowing that his job was about to start. Jeremy glanced over to where he knew Ryan was positioned. Using his scope, he could see Ryan looking towards his position. The older man waved slightly, which made a small smile cross his lips.

“Showtime,” Ryan hummed into the radio. Jeremy took a deep breath, nodding to himself. In the distance, he could see Michael and Gavin’s car speeding towards them, police on their tails. He waited for a moment, before aiming for the tires on the police cruisers. Jeremy watched as a few cars started spinning. Officers started climbing out of their now damaged cars, making them the perfect targets for him to take advantage of.

He wasn’t expecting to hear sirens surrounding him. Taking a quick look around, Jeremy felt his stomach drop as he was the police surrounding their location, blocking most, if not all, escapes. They weren’t even following Gavin and Michael anymore, but instead seemed as though they were specifically targeting the area.

“Abort mission, locations have been compromised. NOOSE is waiting at Chiliad, just loose the police and we’ll meet up later,” Geoff announced hurriedly. Jeremy could hear gun shots ringing over the radio. It was like a jab in the stomach realizing that somehow the police had been tipped off on what they were planning.  

From where Jeremy was stationed, he could see Ryan getting cornered. The police were coming in fast, faster than Ryan could take them out, and Jeremy knew that he wasn’t in range to get an accurate shot to help Ryan. There wasn’t much space left between Ryan and the wall, and it seemed like the police just kept coming. What confused him, however, was the fact that no one seemed to be going after him, just Ryan.

“Get out of there, Jeremy,” Geoff ordered. Jeremy stared at Ryan, not moving. Again, his brain started to be consumed with the idea that being immortal was only temporary. His heart dropped at the idea that it could be the end for Ryan, that this could be the moment that Ryan died, and it’d be right in front of him.  He hated the idea that he had so much to tell Ryan, so much that he’s meant to say, but hadn’t found the right time. He couldn’t stand the idea of Ryan not being around. He could stand the idea that something could happen when he could have stopped it. He knew that he would never be able to live with himself if he escaped and left Ryan on his own.

Jeremy shook his head. There was no way he was going to leave Ryan. Blind rage took over, one minute he was on top of the building, the next he was charging towards the crowd of police, gun firing without any concern. “What are you doing, idiot? Get out of here,” Ryan yelled, but Jeremy ignored him, fighting his way throw the crowd. In all reality, he knew what he was doing was stupid, but he could bring himself to care as he took out as many officers as he could.

“I’m not going to leave you behind asshole,” he finally replied, taking a moment to look at Ryan. Ryan faltered for a moment, face contorting in confusion.

“I would have been okay without you,” he replies. Jeremy grimaced, knowing that this was probably not the best time to be having a conversation, not when they’re surrounded and police were shooting them in every direction. He knew it’d only be a matter of time before the police figured out shooting them wasn’t going to work and that they’d have to use other means. The last thing Jeremy wanted to happen was for him and Ryan to get captured and taken in.

Jeremy’s eyes darting around, looking for a distraction. The one thing about being so much shorter than the rest of their crew was that Jeremy was better at sneaking around. His eyes fell on body two feet in front of him. Sticking out of the vest, he spotted a can of BZ gas. Lurching forward, he reached for the can. He ripped the plug off, tossing it into the crowd. Suddenly the surrounding officers stopped, coughing, and trying to cover their faces. Jeremy waved his hand, trying to motion Ryan to come.

As the police reacted, the two men escaped past the chaos and confusion, going for the only possible escape. They ran, moving as though their lives depended on it. Neither of them looked back. Ryan motioned towards a car, nodding to Jeremy. They made a beeline towards it. Ryan slammed his arm against the window, breaking it open.

–

“Why didn’t you leave?” Ryan asked, the two racing towards the outskirts of the city. Jeremy didn’t answer, instead he looked down. “Jeremy?”

“I couldn’t leave you,” he mumbled, shrugging.

“I would have been okay, that’s our thing. We get out of shitty situations all the time,” the man pointed out.

“Yeah, I guess,” Jeremy mumbled, not looking at Ryan. Suddenly, the car stopped as Ryan pulled to the side of the road.

“Hey,” Ryan started, nudging Jeremy. Jeremy glanced up. “Thanks for coming for me,” Ryan murmured. The two stared at each other, exchanging knowing looks.

Jeremy knew that Geoff would yell at him later, but right then, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie I got super excited about having a Jeremwood prompt!!


End file.
